Assumed Moments
by madkin
Summary: "And those…" Beck grabbed the scissors from her, "are not toys! Especially when you're already injured." Jade glared at him incredulously. He just took her scissors. "Give them back!" She demanded. / Missing moments from Victorious episodes concerning Beck and Jade.
1. Pilot

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: Hi, this is my first Victorious fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. I love Beck and Jade so I decided I was going to write the gaps that appear between and even during episodes. I hope you guys like it. R&R._

**Pilot**

Beck sighed as he watched his girlfriend stomp into his RV, slamming the door before he could even reach it. He knew that she couldn't have forgotten about his stage kiss with the new girl earlier despite her mostly normal attitude throughout the rest of the day. She had been a bit harsher than she usually was, but he had already decided that if a bad mood was the only response from his mean and possessive girlfriend than he would deal with it happily. After all, the kiss hadn't been scripted.

"Babe?" He called out as he stuck his head in the door. He didn't want to walk in only to have her throw one of her many scissors at his head.

"What are you doing?" She sneered as she looked at him cowering in the doorway from the center of the room.

"Nothing," he sighed and made his way further into the RV. "So…"

"What?" She snarled. She had been restraining her temper all day and it was Beck's fault.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, pointedly. Usually it would take him hours to calm her after a jealous fit.

"There's nothing to talk about, right?" Despite her question she continued, "It was a stage kiss, an unnecessary stage kiss. You don't like her and you love me."

Beck could tell by her tone that she was mocking him. She was still upset. "I do love you." She rolled her eyes. "I don't like her." She scoffed. "It was a stage kiss. I was playing a character, scripted or not."

"Whatever, Beck."


	2. The Bird Scene

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**The Bird Scene**

He was still on thin ice with Jade. She acted normal enough during school, especially in front of their friends, but when they were alone it was an entirely different story. She shrugged off any and all attempts at affection and refused to kiss him. He was beginning to think she wasn't ever going to forgive him. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to long for the hours they were in school. At least then he could wrap his arm around her or intertwine their hands and she wouldn't pull away with a glare.

He pulled out his phone with a sigh and texted Jade. Maybe she would come over and they could talk this out.

_Hey, babe. Wanna come over?_

He waited five minutes, then ten.

_No._

Of course she wouldn't make this easy. She was Jade West.

_Please? I miss you._

This time he didn't have to wait long.

_I don't care._

Beck rolled his eyes. He was sick of her blowing him off. If she didn't want to be with him she should just end it because this was torture for him. Then again that might be why she was doing it.

_Are you ever going to forgive me?_

_Does it matter?_

_Yes._

She didn't bother to respond. The next day at school she acted like it never happened.

* * *

><p>Beck ran his hand through his hair as he looked around the Asphalt cafe for Jade. She was no where in sight, so he walked over to Andre and Robbie. He had lost her when they had left Sikowtiz's room. Sitting down he looked at the cup of coffee in his hand that he bought for Jade and took a sip. It was his now. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.<p>

_Where are you? I got you coffee._

She didn't text him back, so he focused on Andre and Robbie. They were signing up for ballet.

* * *

><p>Beck shifted as he felts his pearphone vibrate in his pocket. He knew that Sikowtiz wouldn't care or notice if he pulled it out for a minute, but he hesitates because Jade is leaning against him. She was watching Tori perform the bird scene for the second time. He didn't want to move and risk her moving her chair away from his since he had gone through so much effort to make sure the only chair available to her was the one next to his. The day before she had purposely sat in front of him.<p>

His phone vibrated again and Jade sighed annoyed and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone herself. Sighing, she held out the phone for him. "Just check it already."

It wasn't anything important, so he slipped it back in his pocket. "Just my dad," he whispered in her ear. He wants her to know that it wasn't another girl.

* * *

><p>Beck sighed as he drove home. Jade had avoided him all day and let her charade fall slightly to do so. She had even arrived to Sikowtiz's class early and sat in the back corner surrounded by taken chairs. He took the chair across the aisle from her, but he was still upset with the seating. His phone buzzed beside him, but he waited until he was settled in the RV twenty minutes later before opening it.<p>

_I'm coming over…I forgive you._

Beck smiled with real happiness for the first time that week.


	3. Stage Fighting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: I know that these have been angst filled, but happy ones are coming._

**Stage Fighting**

Jade sighed as Beck stared at her eye. Andre had told Tori and Tori had told Beck that she had faked the whole eye incident. Beck had texted her telling her to come over and even though she loathed being told what to do, she complied.

"Say something."

"What do you want me to say, Jade?" Beck tilted her chin a little to look at another angle.

"Are you mad?" She asked cautiously. He tended to disapprove of her schemes.

"I don't know," he paused. "A little." He finally let go of her face and took a step back running his fingers through his hair. "Why?"

Jade looked at him confused before explaining, "I know I act like I don't, but I care about what you…"

"No," he interrupted. "Why did you do it?"

"I hate her." Jade didn't know how to explain what she felt for Tori Vega. Of course, she hated her because she had kissed Beck, but there was something else. Tori Vega just rubbed her the wrong way.

"But why? You hate a lot of things and a lot of people." Beck was well aware of the girl he was dating. He hadn't gotten her to agree to go out with him or stayed with her for almost two years without knowing exactly who and how she was.

"I _really_ hate her." Jade didn't see why her reason was important. She had done it and now she just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"You hate her enough to lie to me?" Jade flinched. She had made the split second decision to lie when Beck had asked her if she was planning anything for the fight scene. At the time she hadn't even had a plan. She was just thinking about, maybe, doing something.

"I didn't really lie." Beck scoffed. "I didn't! I didn't even know if I was going to do anything when you asked."

"And when you did know?"

Jade tore her eyes from his and looked at the green carpet in shame. "I knew you wouldn't let me do it."

"So you lied." Beck stated. He never thought that he would have to worry about Jade lying to him. She was the most honest person he knew. It was part of her charm, even if no one else thought so.

"I won't do it again." Beck shook his head at her words. "We've both been messing up lately. Let's just put it behind us," Jade pleaded. She didn't want this to ruin anything.

Beck met her eyes. She was serious. She was willing to forget the kiss with Tori and in return he would forget about her half-lie. "Okay," Beck nodded.


	4. The Birthweek Song

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: I wanted to thank 2cute4u24 and superstar1030 for being the first to alert and review. I hope everyone enjoys this. R&R._

**The Birthweek Song**

Beck sat up quickly as his coughs grew worse. He had been trying to sleep since Jade had woken him up that afternoon but had no luck.

"Ick." Beck looked over to his orange couch only to lock eyes with his girlfriend. Jade met Beck's exasperated look and just shrugged. "You're gross when you're sick."

"Thanks," Beck muttered sarcastically before collapsing back into his bed. She had stormed into his RV after school to demand why he had been ignoring her all day and found him sleeping. She had inconsiderately woken him and then insisted that she was going to take care of him after he explained he was sick. To be fair she had been nice for the first hour or so and then she had gotten bored. She was currently on his laptop.

"Babe?" He called weakly.

"What?" She snapped. He was so needy when he was sick.

"The cough medicine." He made a wild gesture to the bathroom. Jade sighed and made her way to the medicine cabinet. She scoured through the messy shelves and found the cough medicine.

"It's cherry." She informed him walking back without the medicine.

Beck looked at her incredulously. "And?" He didn't care what flavor it was as long as it stopped his coughing.

"Cherry is gross." Jade explained slowly, as if he was a child. "I'll go get you some more."

"But I have some!" Beck protested as the door to his RV closed. He sighed and shut his eyes. He was apparently waiting for the non-cherry medicine.

Two hours later

Jade slammed the door as she stomped into the RV. Stupid drug store didn't have anything. What drug store didn't have grape cough medicine? Apparently every drug store within a five mile radius of Beck's house. She had to go to a grocery store just to find it.

"Here." Jade held out the offending item. Beck sleepily opened his eyes to see his girlfriend -correction - his angry girlfriend holding out some cough medicine to him. After waking him up, again.

"Thanks, babe." Beck swallowed his annoyance and sat up. He drank the non-cherry flavored cough medicine Jade handed him and then feel back into his pillows.

Jade walked into the bathroom and threw the cherry poison in the trash and replaced it with the grape. She moved back to the main room and found Beck sound asleep. She shrugged and sat at the edge of the bed and put on a horror movie. Normally she would cuddle with Beck, but he was sick and gross as a result.

Three hours later

Jade turned the TV off and looked around the room for her combat boots. Seeing them by the door she slipped them on. Jade grabbed her bag off the couch and dropped it by the door. She turned off Beck's computer and plugged it in. She took the blanket she had been using and folded it so it rested at the foot of the bed, just in case Beck needed it. She searched the RV looking for anything out of place, but everything was as it should be. Satisfied, she moved over to Beck and stared for a moment, then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. As she turned around to leave a hand caught her wrist. Startled, she whipped around to find Beck looking at her dazed.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know." Jade allowed a small smile to escape her lips. Beck nodded drowsily and was asleep again within seconds. Her whispered 'love you too' echoed throughout the RV as she left.


	5. Jade Dumps Beck

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: I know that this episode is special to all bade fans, so I hope I did it justice. R&R._

**Jade Dumps Beck**

"Try not to swallow each other!" Tori yelled. Only someone as mean as Jade would make her walk home minutes after telling her she owed her one. Tori was kind of surprised Beck didn't pull away from Jade and insist that they give her a ride home, but then again she hadn't known Beck that long.

Beck pulled Jade closer as he wrapped both arms around her. He had missed this. Her. Despite the fact that he had initially said no when she asked to get back together he was very much still in love with her. Jade smiled into the kiss and Beck let a small laugh escape.

"What? She asked breathless. He just shook his head and kissed her again. He kept trying to pull her closer, but her bag was getting in his way. Annoyed, he slipped it off her shoulder and let it fall to the ground. She didn't complain as he finally wrapped both arms around her waist and pressed her closer.

Jade started to back him towards the RV, but he pulled away. "Can't," he breathed. She kissed him and waited a few minutes before guiding him to the RV again. "Jade." His chuckle was breathy.

Finally she pulled away, "What?" He looked at her for a moment with amusement and then pulled her closer for another kiss.

He murmured between kisses, "I need…to go… to the….hospital." Jade sighed and pressed her forehead against his.

"Sorry, you know, about that." Beck shook his head.

"It's okay." She gave him a dubious look. "It's not," he amended. "But he'll be fine and you didn't mean for the dog to attack him." She leaned in for another kiss, but pulled back before either of them could get distracted.

"You have to go." She hated the thought of being separated from him after just getting him back, but…no she just hated it.

"You could come with me." He suggested, but he could only imagine his dad's face when she walked into the emergency room with him.

"Yeah, right." She said sarcastically. She took a deep breath and took a step away from him. "Text me when you get home and I'll come over."

He smirked and said, "Could be late. If you're not up to it I could just call someone else, like Alyssa Vaughn."

Her eyes turned cold as she glared at him. "Try it," she seethed. Beck just laughed and pulled her close to him again. She really had to stop moving so far away.

"I love you." Beck didn't wait for her response and just leaned in for a kiss. She bit his lip rather than nip it and Beck knew that was her way of getting him back for teasing her. He managed to pull away. "Ow." She rolled her eyes and shoved him towards his truck with a small smile.

"I'll text you," he promised with a smirk.


	6. Tori the Zombie

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**Tori the Zombie**

The boy and girl stood across from each other in the Blackbox Theater. "I don't know," she said, uncertainty all over her face

"It's okay that you don't know," he insisted.

"But you deserve an answer," she replied with remorse.

"I can wait." Beck smiled as he said, "For you, I can wait a thousand years."

"But that's so many!" She exclaimed.

"I know I'm poor. I know that I don't have much to offer, but I do love you." Beck's eyes shone with sincerity.

"Because I'm beautiful?" She asked disappointed.

"I don't love you because you're beautiful. You're beautiful because I love you." Beck grabbed her hand with a squeeze.

"I'm done," she announced, walking away.

Beck sighed. "Jade!" He ran after her and grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. "Come on."

"No," she replied stubbornly, crossing her arms. "I hate this." Beck drew her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I hate that she got the lead. I hate that you got the other lead. I hate that your character are in love. I hate that it was supposed to be me."

"I know."

She pulled away suddenly. "You hate this too, right?" Beck couldn't believe she thought he was okay with this.

"I hate this too," he affirmed, pulling her back into his embrace.

"Good," she mumbled into his chest.

"Thank you, though." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him curiously. "For letting this happen," he clarified. He knew that it was killing her that Tori got the lead. He also knew that she was having trouble sticking to her promise that she wouldn't do anything to ruin the play or hurt Tori. The thing that was eating at her, though, was that she had insisted Beck not drop the part.

"I would't have it any other way." Beck's hold on her tightened in response to her sarcasm.

He smiled. "Yes, you would."


	7. Robarazzi

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**Robarazzi**

Beck smiled as the blonde twirled a piece of hair between her fingers. He was leaning beside Jade's scissor covered locker waiting for her to finish talking to some teacher when the girl had come up to him. She was a little close for flirting with a guy that had a long-term girlfriend, but he wasn't worried. He would never cheat on Jade. The only reason this girl was being obnoxiously flirty was because of the rumors that they were splitsville. Robbie really was taking the whole Robarazzi thing too far.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." She ran her hand down his chest while she spoke. Beck stopped her hand before she could do something very bad.

"Maybe," he agreed, but it was purely for show. He wasn't even sure what this girl's name was.

"Great. I'll put my number in your phone." Beck didn't bother to pull it out though. He could see Jade coming up behind the blonde and she had obviously heard the girl.

Storming up, Jade inserted herself between Beck and the stupid blonde. "We're not splitsville!"

"Well…"

Jade turned on her boyfriend yelling, "Do you want to break up?"

"Kidding." The amused smirk slipped over his lips without any thought.

Jade turned back around to see the stupid blonde still standing there. "Leave!" The girl scurried off. Beck just laughed and intertwined his hand with Jade's leading her outside to his truck.


	8. Survival of the Hottest

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: Hope everyone likes this chapter. R&R._

_Live Laugh Love Lie: This chapter's length is for you. _

**Survival of the Hottest**

Beck looked around his RV to make sure nothing looked tempting. He didn't really want his friends to be in his house with free reign to everything in the open, so he'd hid important things and cleaned a little. Satisfied, he took out his phone to text Jade.

_Hey, babe. Come over._

_Fine._

Beck laughed. Only Jade could act unhappy about spending time with her boyfriend with no supervision. He knew it would only take her twenty minutes to get there, so he turned on the TV to kill the time.

Thirty minutes later

Jade knocked once on the door and then walked in. Beck shouldn't be doing anything he didn't want her to see, especially since he asked her to come over.

"You're late," Beck called from the couch. Jade rolled her eyes and went over to the couch.

"I don't know why you wanted me to come over so late," Jade complained. She loved Beck, but her boyfriend had no air conditioning unless the RV was running or he hooked it up to something involving his parents house. She hadn't been listening when he explained it to her.

Beck pulled her down, so she was straddling him. "I was thinking you could stay the night." Beck had been planning on asking her ever since they all made plans to go to Venice Beach earlier that week, but he hadn't gotten around to it.

"In this heat box? Yeah, right." Jade moved to get up and leave, but Beck tightened his hold on her silky, pale thighs, efficiently stopping her.

"I'll turn the AC on," Beck assured her. Despite the fact that Jade didn't sweat she still hated the heat.

Jade paused. "Fine." Beck smiled and tangled his hand in her hair to bring her down for a kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they both pulled away startled by someone knocking. Jade glanced down to Beck, but he just shrugged

"Beck, open up!"

"Go away, Vega!" Jade locked her arms around Beck's neck and kissed him again. She had no intention of stopping her make-out session with her incredibly hot boyfriend for Tori.

"Jade?"

"Go…away." Jade mumbled into the kiss, even though her voice was no where near loud enough for Tori to hear.

"Beck! Jade!" Tori pounded on the door again.

Jade sighed as Beck groaned and threw his head back. He liked Tori, really he did, but he liked making out with his sexy girlfriend a lot more. "Let's just see what she wants."

"No." Jade leaned down for a kiss again and Beck indulged her for a minute before pulling away. "No," Jade said once she recognized the look on her boyfriends face. He needed to learn to be meaner. Tori would leave eventually.

"Yes," Beck insisted. He grabbed Jade's waist and lifted her off of him and onto the couch.

"No, Beck!" Jade protested, but it was too late. He was already opening the door.

"Beck! What took you so long?" Tori had been standing outside for at least ten minutes.

"We were," he threw a glance towards his girlfriend on the couch before running his hand through his hair. "uh, distracted."

"Right," Tori said not really caring. "So I wanted to know if you could pick me up tomorrow."

Jade groaned loud enough for Beck and Tori to hear. Annoyed, she stood up and walked up next to Beck. "That's why you're here?" She sneered.

"Well, yeah." Tori said slightly offended.

Before Jade could insult her again Beck spoke, "We'll pick you up tomorrow."

"We?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we. Got a problem with that, Vega?" Jade was still suspicious of Tori despite her help in getting Beck back.

"You're picking up Jade first?" She asked confused. Her house was closer than Jade's by a few minutes.

"No need. I'll already be here," Jade replied with a smirk.

Beck sighed. Normally, Jade didn't like to let other people into their relationship, but it seemed she thought insulting Tori was worth it for now. "She's staying the night," he explained.

"Oh," Tori squeaked. She had never really considered how serious Beck and Jade were, but she should shave known. They had been together two years and he lived in an RV.

"You can leave now." Beck rolled his eyes and gave his girlfriend a warning look.

"But, I was going to ask Beck if he wanted to hang out." Tori hadn't come over only to ask for a ride. She thought Beck and her could do something.

"You wanted to ask MY boyfriend to hang out with you on a Friday night?" Beck turned his head, so his mouth was by Jade's ear.

"Relax. I'll get rid of her. Just go back inside." Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting slightly, before stomping back into the RV.

"Sorry, Tori. I'm busy tonight, but we'll pick you up tomorrow for the beach." Beck smiled and waited for Tori to mumble a surprised bye and then shut the door.

"Who does she think she is?" Jade ranted as she paced back and forth. "She just assumed that you would be free tonight and that you would love to hang out with her because she's just so perfect." Beck let her pace and vent for twenty minutes before stepping in front of her. He rubbed her arms soothingly.

"I love you. Let's watch a movie, okay? Your pick." Beck waited for Jade to come out of her red haze and process what he said.

"We're watching The Scissoring," she announced.

"I know," Beck said with an amused smile. That was always Jade's movie choice.

They cuddled on his bed and fell asleep before the second girl got killed.

* * *

><p>Beck smiled as he felt Jade shift within his arms. She was a heavy sleeper and very few things could wake her. Carefully he untangled himself and made some coffee. He had learned quickly when they first started dating that if he was holding coffee when he woke her up he was far more likely to survive the experience.<p>

"Jade?" He shook her gently. "Come on, babe." Jade groaned and buried her head into his pillow. "Babe, I have coffee." Jade's head popped up.

"Gimme," she demanded holding out her hand. Beck laughed and placed the mug in her outreached hand.

"I'm gonna go shower," he said. "You have to get in after me if we're going to be on time."

"Whatever." Jade sighed happily as the smell of coffee reached her noise.

Fifteen minutes later

"Babe, shower!" Beck called as he walked out with a towel around his waist. Jade didn't say anything, but she walked past him into the bathroom. Beck finished dressing and packed a bag for both himself and Jade. He looked at the bikinis Jade had left in his closet. He would love for her to wear her red or blue one, but he knew she would prefer black so he threw that one on the bed. He grabbed a loose black dress and threw that on the bed with the her bikini.

She came out in a towel grabbed the clothes on the bed and went back into the bathroom to change. He waited a few minutes and then knocked on the door. She opened it and handed him his blow dryer and brush, leaving the door open. Jade always claimed the bathroom in the mornings, so he had invested in a mirror that hung outside the bathroom. He fixed his hair as Jade did her makeup and he gave her back the blow dryer, so she could do her hair. He was done before her, so he relaxed on the couch and watched the end of the movie.

She appeared before him, hair curled and makeup perfect. She glanced at him and a devious smile graced her flawless face. "Jade?" He asked suspicious.

"You forgot something." Beck looked around. He was sure he had remembered everything. Jade walked away from him and when she returned she was holding a necklace. At first he was confused until he spotted the matching necklace adorning her neck. He smiled and put the necklace on. He knew that she was insisting upon their identical necklaces because of what happened the night before and he was content to be claimed by her.

"Let's go," He said taking her hand.


	9. WiFi in the Sky

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: Sorry, I've returned to my short length. I promise that some chapters will be long, but this just isn't one of them._

**Wi-fi in the Sky**

"Really?" Beck asked as he watched his computer screen turn black. Looked like Tori would have to finish the project herself.

"She was annoying me."

A small smile played on Beck's lips. "Still not gonna apologize, huh?"

Jade scoffed indignantly. "You're the one who made me jealous on purpose."

"Did not," he denied.

"Right," Jade snarled sarcastically. It was his thing. Her's was jealousy and his was making her jealous.

"I don't try to make you jealous. You always just assume that I'm flirting with some girl." Beck reached out and curled one of her blue streaks with his finger.

"You are usually flirting with some girl!" Jade whipped her head around to stare at him incredulously.

Beck smirked. "How about we both apologize on the count of three?"

"No."

"One.

"I said no."

"Two."

"Are you deaf?"

"Three."

Neither spoke for along moment as they stared at each other. "Sorry," they both blurted out at the same time. Jade smiled as Beck chuckled.

"Say you love me," Jade requested.

"Magic word?" Beck asked playfully.

"Please," Jade replied using her sweet voice. Sometimes she stalled before giving in, but when she did she always said it in her sweetest voice. She didn't mind asking for an 'I love you' occasionally as long as he was still saying it without her begging.

"I love you." Whenever she asked for an 'I love you' Beck knew it was because she was scared he didn't, so he always said it with as much sincerity as he could.

"Okay." A smile graced her lips. Beck loved that smile. He pulled her closer for a kiss, which turned into a make-out that lasted several minutes.

"Can I turn my computer back on now?" He asked as they pulled apart breathless. Jade simply nodded and leaned back into the couch as he set up his computer. A few minutes later Tori appeared on the screen still on the plane.

"Beck?" Tori asked surprised. She thought for sure that Beck would spend the rest of the night arguing with Jade.

"Hey." Beck leaned back. "Sorry about before."

"Let's just finish this stupid script." Tori just wanted to finish and get home to go to sleep.

"Where were we?" Beck smiled as he felt Jade grab his arm and drape it across her shoulders as she snugged into his side. He saw Tori's eyes widen slightly and she stuttered a little at seeing Jade so content, but she gathered her bearings and managed to finish the script with Beck. Beck had gotten distracted one last time when Jade fell asleep against him. There had been this tiny, loving smile on his face as he gazed at his girlfriend. Tori thought for sure he would wake her up or carry her to his bed, but he did neither. He moved some hair out of her face, kissed her temple and refocused on Tori. Tori, for the first time, saw a little bit of why Beck stayed with Jade.

They were kind of perfect together.


	10. Beck's Big Break

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: This doesn't have much to do with the episode, but I really wanted to explain what happened before Tori and Andre join Beck and Jade. If you guys want I'll do another one for this episode that actually has to do with the episode._

**Beck's Big Break**

Beck leaned closer to Jade in response to her lean in. She was in a good mood today and had even allowed the two people across from them to sit there without comment.

She whispered in his ear, "It looks like somethings attacking her head." Beck laughed and shook his head at his girlfriends antics. Normally she would have no problem saying that to the girl's face, but like he said she was in a good mood. She was talking about the girl across from them. She had some purple hair piece in and Jade was right, it did look a little alarming.

He pulled back and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled in response and then quickly turned it into a smirk. She went back to her salad and Beck started to read over his script. "Babe, wanna help me run lines?"

She smirked at him. She knew the part he was auditioning for only had two lines, but she humored him anyway and they went back and forth as if they were the leads. Beck was laughing and smiling as Jade suddenly swore under her breath and brought her thumb to her mouth.

"Babe?" He asked cautiously.

"A bee stung me!" Jade glared at the flying creatures around them. "I hate bees." Beck sighed as she added yet another thing to her 'stuff I hate' list. He sighed and held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and he examined her bee sting. She was fine, but he kissed her thumb anyway. He pulled away and was disappointed to see that her scowl was still present.

Suddenly she turned on their peers and yelled, "Leave!" The boy and girl quickly scattered. There went her good mood.

He picked at his food for a minute and motioned for Tori and Andre to sit with them. Jade pulled her thumb away from her mouth long enough to complain, "Ugh, I don't want them sitting here."

Beck motioned her to calm down, but before he could say anything Tori spoke, "You know, it's great that you're so open with your bitterness."

Beck interrupted before Jade could reply and explained, "She's just grouchy cause she got stung by a bee." Beck and Jade starred as Andre got upset about not being stung.

Jade ignored the intruders for the rest of lunch except to openly steal Tori's pickle.


	11. The Great Ping Pong Scam

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: I know it's not really a bade scene, but I wanted to do the 'how they got together' scene without doing it the normal way. R&R._

**The Great Ping Pong Scam**

"So…"

Beck sighed and looked at Tori patiently. He had been waiting for her to get to the real reason she had been sitting outside the dance studio with him for the last twenty minutes. He was waiting for Jade, but he was pretty sure Tori didn't know that since Jade refused to talk about her biweekly dance sessions. He stopped calling them lessons when he learned that Jade was in there by herself. "Yes?"

"You and Jade…" Tori looked around expecting Jade to stomp over and yell at her, but the hall was empty.

"What about me and Jade?"

"You guys have been together for two years." Beck didn't say anything. "And you guys created the ping pong team two years ago." Beck nodded as she stared at him expectantly. He got what she was asking, but he wanted to see if she would really ask. "You're going to make me ask, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Were you and Jade together?" Beck took a moment to think back, then shook his head.

"No?"

"Not yet." People always tried to ask Beck about his relationship with Jade, but usually they chickened out before they got to ask the question they wanted.

"But it was around then, right?" Tori concentrated as she did the math in her head. When they had broken up Jade had mentioned only being together one year and eleven months.

"It was." Tori waited for him to say something more, but he stayed silent.

"When did you guys get together?"

"A few weeks later." Beck was thinking about counting how many questions she would ask to get the full story instead of just asking how.

"But you weren't exclusive, right?" Beck looked into her eyes surprised. That wasn't usually something people guessed. "Your profile video," Tori explained.

Beck nodded remembering how Jade had mentioned it. "We weren't. It took us about six months."

Tori paused waiting for more information, but gave up quickly and asked, "Her idea or yours? Cause I'm thinking that Jade wasn't really into that."

"Actually is was both of us." People never thought Jade would do well with casual dating, but she had been the one that insisted on it. He had been seeing other girls at the time, but he offered to break it off with them. She declined.

"But she's so jealous." Tori couldn't imagine Jade willingly sharing Beck.

Beck laughed. He had been surprised by her jealousy at first. She had never seemed to care much before they were exclusive. "I know." Jade's explanation that he was her's now that they were exclusive and, therefore, her's to be jealous over had been more endearing than he had expected.

"Well, what happened?" Beck looked at her stupidly. "I mean how did the you guys progress from casual to exclusive."

"It just happened. I was seeing her and two other girls regularly. There were a few other girls that I went out with once and never saw again. Within a few months I was blowing off the other girls to hang out with her. I told her then that I thought we should go exclusive, but she said no."

"Wait, she said no?" Tori asked shocked.

"She said no," Beck confirmed.

"Wow." Tori took a minute to absorb that fact, then said, "Continue."

"I kept seeing the other girls, until one got jealous. She told me to pick between her and whoever else I was seeing. I didn't choose her."

"So you were only with Jade and that other girl?"

Beck nodded. "One night Jade asked me who I was dating and I told her that there was only one other girl. She didn't comment on it, but a few days later she told me she wanted to be exclusive."

"Wow." Beck wondered if her curiosity was satisfied or if she would ask something else. "Why pick her?"

Beck never knew how to explain how he saw Jade to other people. He had tried, but it never seemed to come out right. "She's different, special." Tori nodded along as if she understood, but Beck could see she was just as clueless before he answered.

"Beck, I'm done, let's… Vega." Jade snarled coming out of the door beside Beck.

"Bye Beck! Bye Jade!" Tori yelled over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall.


	12. Cat's New Boyfriend

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: Beck and Jade seemed to be really cute and together in this episode, so I decided that I was just going to go through that first day focusing on them. Hope you guys like it. R&R._

**Cat's New Boyfriend**

"I apologize for… her." Beck wasn't sure what to apologize for so, he thought it was best just to apologize for his girlfriend's behavior in general. Once he reached Jade by Tori's locker he whispered, "Babe," disapprovingly.

Jade just smiled innocently. "What?" Beck rolled his eyes, but he wasn't unaffected by her innocent look. It was sexy. Before he could scold her, she had leaned in and kissed him. He knew that he should pull away and let her know that distracting him wouldn't work, but he was really enjoying their kiss. She tasted like his vanilla coffee, rather than her black with two sugars and the taste was enticing. She was nipping his bottom lip and he recognized the action as teasing. She was so rarely in a mood like this one. After a few moments Beck decided that ruining her playful mood wasn't worth a scolding for one of her tamer incidents and wrapped his arms around her. Normally he would rest his hand on her lower back, but he was acutely aware of their surroundings, so he settled for her upper back. He allowed his other hand to latch onto her hip, so he could press her closer to him because in his opinion she wasn't close enough. He vaguely heard Tori ask them a question, but Jade distracted him when she buried her fingers in his hair. He moaned into her mouth when she tugged on his hair. In response he curled his fingers into her hip. She nipped his bottom lip again. He was definitely glad he hadn't pulled away.

Jade pulled away when she heard the bell ring, but Beck wanting to ignore the interruption pulled her in for another kiss. Cat's happy squeal at how cute they were forced them to break apart reluctantly and Beck took Jade's hand to walk her to first period.

* * *

><p>Lunch came quickly and halfway through Daniel showed up. Beck moved down a seat, closer to Jade. He hadn't sat down next to her originally because she had mockingly threatened to dump his coffee on his head. Her good mood was still in effect and Beck wasn't sure why until he realized it started when Tori found out Cat was dating her ex. Jade was happy because Tori was upset. As much as Beck prided himself on being a good person and friend he couldn't muster much pity for Tori. He knew it was wrong to favor his girlfriend's happiness since it was at Tori's expense, but Jade was so rarely happy. And a happy Jade equaled a happy Beck and Jade.<p>

"Because unlike you, everyone at this table is mature." Beck took the opportunity to give Jade a meaningful look telling her he agreed with Tori completely. Until Tori went on to say, "And by the way, I dumped him, so ha!"

Jade pulling on his arm caught his attention and he realized instantly she wanted him to move another seat down, so he would be sitting next to her. Not having any complaint about sitting next to his playful girlfriend he moved down. While Beck was listening to the conversation going on around him he wasn't participating much. He was much more interested in enjoying Jade's mood, so he draped his arm across her shoulders and he smiled when she intertwined her hand with his. Reluctantly he removed his arm, so he could drink his coffee. He listened to the others talk and rolled his eyes at Jade's antics when required. He didn't want her to think he approved in any way of her making Tori even more upset.

* * *

><p>Jade dragged him from his truck and pushed him against his now closed door. Today she had been all about affection and Beck wasn't surprised she wanted some alone time now. After all, they had spent the day making out between classes much to the displeasure of their friends. He pulled away for air and managed to pant out, "RV." She nodded her agreement and she weaved their hands together and led him to the RV. Once they were inside they dumped their stuff by the door and he backed Jade up so she fell back into the bed.<p>

As it ended up they only got fifteen minutes alone before his mom was pounding on the RV demanding to talk to him. She originally was going to attempt another talk with him and Jade about their desires and waiting, but unfortunately she had watched Jade lead him to his RV and it was obvious Jade hadn't been anything near subtle with her intentions because his mom was more than freaking out when he managed to open the door with both of them looking presentable. Unfortunately, she also noticed the hickey forming on Jade's neck. He hadn't even realized he'd done that until his mother started ranting about it. After an hour he calmed his mother and assured her she had nothing to worry about and he drove Jade home.

Surprisingly her mood was still pleasant after all the fuss.


	13. Locked Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: Hey guys. This chapter is not the dreaded break up because, well, I got inspired to do this. It's short and has no real plot, but I hope you guys enjoy the badeness anyway._

**Locked Up**

Tori glanced around at her group of friends. They were all weary and Andre and Beck were a little scrapped, plus Andre's neck was still growing that weird lump. Cat was hanging her head off the side. Originally she was pretending to be a dog, but after Jade yelled 'NO' she contented herself with staring. Robbie was sitting next to Cat with a hand fisted in Cat's orange jumpsuit, just in case. Andre was laying down by Tori's feet sleeping. And Beck and Jade, well, they were tangled in their corner. After they had been driving for a half hour or so Jade had demanded Beck move over to her. Tori had opened her mouth to tell Jade that she couldn't be serious. Beck looked barely conscience and it would be dangerous for him to get up and try to maneuver around them while the truck was going so fast. Beck didn't seem to share her concerns because he pulled himself up and made his way over to Jade and ever since they had been wrapped around each other.

Once they had finally crossed the border all but three were asleep. Tori had tried to sleep, but she couldn't with all the adrenaline in her system. She was trying to avoid staring at Beck and Jade, but the harder she tried the more she ended up watching them. They were no longer whispering, but she almost wished they were. Then Tori could join in and Jade would snap at her and everything would feel normal. Now she just felt intrusive as she watched Jade trailing her black nails over the tan arms wrapped around her while Beck rested his head in the crook of her neck. It seemed like _Jade_ was comforting _Beck, _but Tori was dubious. It was _Jade, _after all.

"Hey, you guys still awake?" Her whispered words weren't received as well as she had hoped. Jade tore her eyes from Beck long enough to make her wish she'd never said anything with a glare, and Beck lifted his head up just barely, eyes dead.

"Yeah." Jade's eyes retreated back to Beck as soon as she heard his weary voice.

"How much longer do you think?" They must have been far enough from Yerba by now.

Jade's nail paused in their tracks. "What are we? Physic?"

"Not much longer." Tori nodded and waited until Jade's nail started up Beck's arm again. Just as Beck's head seemed to be gradually returning to Jade's neck, Tori whispered, "Sorry bout the trip. I feel really bad."

"You should," Jade snarled. Beck broke his hold around Jade, dropping his arm from her nails. Jade didn't react well; her entire body went rigid and her eyes darted to his face as she demanded "What the hell are you doing?"

"Relax." Beck soothed. He grabbed one of her hands and brought it up to his mouth for a light kiss before moving shifting his legs around. Before he had the chance wrap her in his arms again she had taken both arms and put them back where they belonged.

Tori waited for Beck to address her, but he seemed to have forgotten her apology and Jade's snide remark. This time she let the silence engulf them. It wasn't long before Beck's head drooped down again and almost as if it had been planned and rehearsed and perfected Jade's black nails resumed their familiar trail.


	14. Rex Dies

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_I have yet to do Freak the Freak out, but I have the two episodes after it done so I'm, obviously, posting those. When I do post Freak the Freak out I'll move it to the proper place episode order wise. Hope you enjoy! R&R._

**Rex Dies**

Beck watched as Jade pulled something from her backpack as she waited for him to finish cooking mac and cheese for their movie night. He wasn't too concerned, thinking it was a pair of scissors. Dinner finished and he poured a bowl for both of them. As he got closer to his girlfriend he saw she was holding the fatty lump she had taken from the hospital. "Babe, you can't keep that here." Jade looked up sharply.

"Why not?"

"It's gross and while I love you I will not consent to having a fatty lump decorating my RV." Jade kept a lot of her things at his RV. About a year into their relationship she had started forgetting things and bringing overnight bags and somehow she had ended up with a good portion of his closet, two drawers, her own shower stuff permanently in his shower, and a shelf. The fatty lump was not allowed on her shelf or anywhere else.

Jade looked back to the object in question. "Fine," she snapped. It would look better in her room anyway.

Beck felt a pang of guilt and he offered as an apology, "I think that your butterflies would look nice in here." Making the space on the wall for the butterflies was more than worth the genuine smile that graced Jade's face.


	15. The DiddlyBops

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**The Diddly-Bops**

Beck pulled into Jade's driveway and went to take out his phone only to see Jade already sitting outside. He waited for her to get up and walk to the car before asking, "Whatcha doing outside?"

"My dad locked me out." Her voice doesn't crack and her eyes don't well up. Her indifference breaks Beck's heart. He offers her a coffee as an unspoken apology.

"When?"

"Last night." Beck's head whipped around to take in her appearance. She wasn't wearing her clothes from yesterday. "He forgot that my mother was dropping me off last night and when he finally got home with his bimbo wife he kicked me back out after I gave him 'attitude'."

"Jade…" Beck glanced over at her and sighed. Surprisingly she wash't in a bad mood for someone who had been locked out of her house. "Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up."

"It was late." She only shrugged and takes a sip of her coffee. "Besides, I broke a window this morning, so I could get in and get ready." He nodded and reached for her hand. She kept her fingers locked with his until they pulled into the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie. Stay for a moment." The group looked at each other curiously and made their way to the front of the stage. Beck swung his arm around Jade as they waited. His instinct to protect and comfort his girlfriend still strong. She didn't seem to mind as she laced her fingers with his.<p>

Beck zoned in and out until he heard Jade ask, "Can I leave?"

'"Wait. How would you teenagers like to do something for money?" Beck looked at his crazy teacher incredulously and was glad to see that his friends were doing the same.

"Can we have some details first?" Beck nodded agreeing with Tori.

"Well, I assume you're all familiar with Kevin Chase."

Beck untangled himself from Jade and stepped closer to Sikowitz. "The guy who owns like half the hotels in Vegas?"

"I'm telling the story!" Beck put his hands up as he took a step back and apologized. Sikowtiz went on for a few minutes, but Beck was distracted when Jade wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. He looked down and gave her a small smile that she returned. At the mention of some kiddy group Cat started singing and dancing. Everyone watched amused as Rex insulted Cat and Sikowitz thanked the puppet, except Beck and Jade. Beck was distracted by Jade who was distracted by looking for something in Beck's pockets. She finally found what she was looking for and stepped out of Beck's embrace.

"I'll give you this dollar to get to the point." Jade held the dollar and waited for Sikowtiz.

"I couldn't possibly take your money," he said as he took the dollar from her. Jade walked back to Beck and he wasted no time draping his arm across her shoulders. She reached up and started playing with his fingers as her other hand rested on his shoulder. "Apparently, the Waggafuffels private jet crashed." Everyone stared at their insane acting teacher as he told them happily. He got the point of their stares and composed himself before asking if they would perform for the kid's birthday.

"No!" Jade always had a simple way of putting things. Beck agreed with her this time, so when she turned around to leave he followed her, hands connected. However the group stopped and took the offer when Sikotwitz told them they would be getting payed a thousand dollars. Sikowitz went on about the details. It didn't help that Andre, Robbie, and Tori were asking questions. Beck sighed and wrapped his arms around Jade while they waited. By the time they finally were able to leave both Beck and Jade were convinced the best part of the whole thing was seeing Sikotwitz's mother.

* * *

><p>Beck looked at his phone as he saw a blinking message sign. His mom had texted him asking if he wanted to have dinner with them tonight. He told her he was with friends, so another night. As he closed his phone he heard snip, snip. He had been listening to Jade cut up the flowers she found in Tori's front yard for two hours now. He was shocked she hadn't run out of flowers yet. He couldn't see her easily from his spot on the couch since she was sitting at the end of it on the floor. Despite the fact that she hadn't separated from his side much all day she had refused his offer to sit with him and had taken up residence on the floor. "Babe?"<p>

"What?" She snapped back.

"Come sit with me."

She didn't respond at first and Beck thought she was going to ignore him when he heard her say, "I like the floor." Beck nodded even though she couldn't see him. She had been in a weird mood all day and he was sure it had to do with her father. Her attitude to everyone else was the same, but she was being gentle and vulnerable with him and he liked seeing her that way, except the part where she was only that way because she was seeking comfort from him because she knew he loved her.

He looked up and met Robbie's eyes. Robbie looked away quickly and Beck knew he knew there was something going on with Jade, but it didn't matter. Robbie didn't have enough guts to ask about it let alone point it out to everyone else.


	16. Wok Star

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**Wok Star**

Beck looked up as he heard a knocking on his RV. He thought about getting up to answer the door, but he was in the middle of watching a video on his computer. "It's open!"

"Hey."

Beck looked up surprised to see his girlfriend standing in front of him. He knew she would come over he just expected her to be more obvious than a knock. "Hey, babe. How did it go tonight?" Of course, Tori had already texted everyone telling them it had all worked out, but he wanted to know why Jade was being weird.

"Fine."

"Just fine?" Tori said that Jade hugged her. It must have went more than fine.

"Mhmm." Jade moved from her spot by the door and sat next to Beck on the couch. He closed his laptop, put it beside him, and wrapped his arm around her. Anxious, he rubbed her arm soothingly.

"What happened with your dad?" Usually any mention of her dad got her into a fury, but she seemed oddly calm.

"He came, he watched, he liked it, he left." Beck frowned. It seemed like everything went better then expected. He knew she was really upset when she realized she had invited her dad to her play only for it to be ruined by the chinese lady.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jade looked at him for a second before nuzzling into him. He kissed her hair softly and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Nothing," she finally answered. "He was on time. He watched the whole thing. He told me he thought it was 'excellent'. Of course, he asked me to take our my piercings, but whatever. Then he left."

"I don't understand."

"It was the first time he ever said anything not horrible about my dreams. Or me," she added as an afterthought.

Beck waited to see if she would continue, but she didn't. He wasn't sure he understood what she was getting at. He had come to the conclusion that she was just in shock or something. "Babe, I still don't…"

"That's okay. I do." And she meant it. It was okay that Beck didn't understand. His dad was a good one, for the most part, and she didn't expect him to understand.

Beck nodded and tightened his hold on her. Her breath was hot against his neck and he was sure she was in the process of falling asleep because the only time her breathing was this calm was right before then. However when he pulled away a little to look at her face he found her staring off. "I love you."

She smiled. "I know."

"I wish I could have seen your play tonight." Beck had been looking forward to seeing the finished product. He had, after all, endured all of the painful hours of her writing it. Whenever she wrote anything she would write at odd hours. He would wake in the middle of the night to find her typing away and at least once every script she would poke him awake to tell him she was stuck. He would mumble a suggestion at her, since he always knew every detail of the idea, and go back to sleep once the sound of her typing resumed.

"Me too."

"You know, I was watching this great video when you came in. You wanna see it?"

As expected she groaned and said, "No."

"Come on. You'll love this." Beck nudged her into a position where she could see the laptop on his lap. He played the video and they watched it until the very end. "Someone posted it a few hours ago."

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to record and post someone else's work." Beck looked at Jade surprised by her bitter response to the video, but was glad to see a smile playing on her lips.

"I would take it as a compliment. They loved it enough to record and post it, besides they put in a disclaimer."

"Of course they loved my play." Jade stated with the uttermost confidence. Beck just smiled and wrapped his arms around her again.

"You really are something," Beck said amazed. "So beautiful and talented." Jade looked at him curiously. Beck rarely expressed himself through words. Or rather rarely expressed himself with words concerning his feelings for her. People always wanted to know what he saw in her, but she wasn't too sure herself. She just knew he loved her. "I really do love you, you know that right?" He tensed as he asked and tension filled the air.

"I know," she said softly. He relaxed and kissed her passionately.

He was so completely in love with this enigma of a girl.


	17. The Wood

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**The Wood **

Andre tightened his grip on Jade and pulled, succeeding in getting her off of Tori, then for lack of an idea of what to do with her he pushed her into Beck's arms. She pushed herself out of his arms, not wanting to be held by her cheating boyfriend. "That phone conversation never happened!" Beck exclaimed as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I saw it!"

"I need some more pink lemonade." Andre announced breathlessly. Shaking his head he left for the kitchen. Beck shared a look with him before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"The phone call between Beck and me wasn't real." Tori couldn't believe Jade had attacked her over a fake phone call.

"You offered to tickle his tummy!" Jade was right. She should have never forgiven Beck after he kissed her when she first showed up. She shouldn't have allowed her heart to convince her to make up with Beck. She should've just dumped his ass.

"I was talking to a puppy!"

"I was ordering a pizza!" Beck jumped in as he saw an opportunity to explain. Jade was being ridiculous. He would never cheat on her. Ever. However, jumping in might have been a mistake since Jade turned her glare on him.

"How does she know you like having your tummy tickled?"

"Everyone likes having their tummy tickled!" Tori was ready for everyone to get out of her house. The stupid producers faked the stupid phone call that caused Jade to try to kill her and now they were all yelling in the middle of her destroyed living room.

"It's true," Andre agreed causing all three living room occupants to stare at him. "Sometimes I do it to myself." He rubbed a cautious hand on his tummy as he confessed.

Beck rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his seething girlfriend. "The producers took two separate phone conversations and cut 'em together."

Jade ignored the exasperated look on her boyfriend's face and turned to Tori announcing, "I wanna hear that from them."

Tori stared on incredulously. Could the girl really need that much reassurance that her boyfriend of two years didn't cheat on her? "Fine, but tomorrow!" It was late and Beck needed to take his bitter, insane girlfriend home or anywhere else.

"Fine," Jade retorted, crossing her arms.

Beck rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, I'll take you home." Jade looked at him with anger, but now that everyone wasn't yelling anymore he could see the hurt hidden in the blue irises.

"I'll walk." Jade didn't wait for anyone to reply as she grabbed her stuff and slammed Tori's front door.

Beck sighed as the door slammed and he met Tori's pity filled eyes."Sorry, Beck."

Beck nodded in understanding and made a helpless motion towards the door as he said,"I have to go after her." Tori and Andre smiled at him weakly as the door closed behind him.

"Jade!" Beck looked around the Vega's driveway, but didn't see anyone. He made his way further down, past his car, and looked right and left. There was a dark figure walking to his right. "Jade!" She didn't respond, so he started running to catch up with her. "Jade," he panted. He placed his hand on her forearm, so she would stop. She flinched and ripped her arm from his grasp. Beck didn't bother to hide the hurt that masked his face.

"Leave me alone." Jade turned away from him and began walking again. Beck refused to let her go though and tugged her to a stop once again. "Leave me alone!"

"No. Jade, I love you." Beck tried to bring her into his arms, but she started hitting his chest and pushing him away.

"I hate you! I hate you! How could you? Let go!" Beck's grip loosened as he listened to her words. Despite the fact that those words usually accompanied a crying girl, Jade had only shed a few tears and her voice was strong.

"I didn't," he defended. This is why he would never cheat on her. It had nothing to do with his opinion of cheaters or himself or any of the countless girls that threw themselves at him. He would never cheat on Jade because he didn't think he could ever watch her be torn apart by it and still live with himself.

"Liar! I saw it!" Jade screamed as she twisted out of his arms. He was like all the others. He made her trust him and then he betrayed her.

"No. It never happened. Jade, you have to believe me," Beck pleaded with her. He couldn't let her go home tonight thinking that he cheated on her.

"You would just love that. You cheat on me again and I just forgive you? Never again." Beck looked at her puzzled. Cheat on her, again? He never… "If you like Tori so much why not just break up with me? It would hurt a hell of a lot less!"

"Tori? I don't like…" Beck trailed off as her words clicked. She was referring to the kiss. He remembered how anxious he was every second that she would break up with him and desperate for any shred of attention she would give him after that. He had been so worried about them after the stage kiss with Tori. "God, no, Jade. That's not it! I don't like her!"

"No, of course not. You don't like her and you love me." Jade shook her head dubiously, repeating her words to him the first time Tori had caused a real problem for them.

"I do love you," Beck insisted. He didn't know how to convince her. "What can I do? I'll do anything." Beck stared imploringly into her eyes. "Whatever will convince you I didn't cheat on you."

Jade stared at him silently. He was shaking and his hair was messed up from her attack. He was standing there desperate for her to give him some hope that she could still trust him. "You love me?"

"Yes. I love you and only you." He waited again as he sensed that he was getting too mushy for her. If it had been any other time she would have mocked him for this.

"Stay away from Tori." Beck looked at her unsure what she meant. Their entire group was friends with Tori, but he was also quickly coming to realize he would rather isolate himself from the group than lose Jade. "Keep your distance for a while and tomorrow we'll go see the producers and they'll tell me if it was real."

"It wasn't," Beck whispered.

She ignored him and continued on, "If it was fake, then you're telling the truth. If not..."

"And after? When they tell you it was cut together and that I didn't cheat on you?" Beck hated when she did this. Whenever she was hurt and felt betrayed she would pull away from him so fast. All the progress he made, didn't say anything as she stared into Beck's worried eyes. She didn't have an answer for him. Beck waited long, tortuous minutes, but she never answered him. Eventually he sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get a reassurance that they would be okay after. "Can I take you home?" Jade shrugged as she thought about having to go home to her dad's. She had planned to stay with Beck tonight, but she couldn't possibly now. "Or come to my RV. I'll sleep on the couch," he offered seeing her reluctance to go home.

She paused weighing her options. Beck or her dad? She couldn't decide which was worse. She didn't want to be anywhere near Beck right now, but she didn't think she could bare being away from him either. He was always her rock and she didn't know how to cope without him. Especially if coping without him involved having her dad berate her all night. Then again he cheated on her. A small voice reminded her that he could be telling the truth. It could have been faked. "Let's go back to the RV." Beck smiled in relief, but she didn't grant him any smile in return. "No small talk." She threw over her shoulder as she walked towards Vega's driveway. "Actually, no talking at all," she amended. Beck sighed and ran a hand through his tangled hair. "Reality" TV sucked.

* * *

><p>Beck risked a hundredth glance at Jade as they walked into the school. Each had a coffee cup in hand and were more than ready to talk to the producers. Beck didn't remember ever having a more stressful evening. Jade had stuck to her words. There had been no talking at all the night before. Every time he had tried to talk to her or touch her she would flinch and he would falter. He also slept on the couch, which led him to the conclusion that he needed a comfier couch.<p>

"Stop staring. You look like an idiot." Beck blinked surprised. He hadn't even realized that he hadn't looked away yet.

"Sorry," he mumbled. " Andre and…" He stopped short.

"Tori," she growled. Jade stomped over, yelled something at them, and then stormed off in the direction of the Black Box. When Beck reached his stunned friends he gave them sympathetic looks and they went after Jade together. Beck made an effort to stay as far from Tori as he could without being obvious.

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

Jade glanced over her sunglasses to see Beck standing in front of her."What?" She snapped.

"You didn't have an answer for me last night, but now you know I didn't cheat on you. The producers told you it was fake and I want to know what happens now? Are we okay?" Beck was slightly annoyed. He had been waiting all day for some sign from her that they were okay and now it was their lunch and he was done waiting.

Jade looked at him studying his expression and the emotions flickering through his eyes. "You didn't cheat on me. Am I suppose to be upset about that?"

"No, of course not." Beck sighed and sat down across from her. He ran a hand through his fluffy hair and took a deep breath. "So we're okay?"

"I still want you to stay away from her." Jade announced. Beck looked up surprised. He thought that the jealousy would die down once she realized that there was nothing happening.

"Do you honestly believe I would ever cheat on you?"

"No one ever believes their long-time boyfriend will cheat on them, but it happens." Jade had many people betray her all her life. He wouldn't be the first to do something she didn't think would ever happen.

Beck nodded as he absorbed her words. She was broken and he couldn't expect her to act like she wasn't. "I'll stay away from her. For a while." He couldn't avoid Tori forever, but he would steer clear of her for a while.

"Tell me you love me." Beck didn't respond right away and he watched in silence as Jade started to fidget. He got up from his seat and moved next to her.

"I love you." Beck brought her head to his lips and then let his arm wrap itself around her shoulders. He couldn't have been more relieved when she settled herself into his side.

He could never cheat on her.


	18. A Film by Dale Squires

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_patientlywaiting4u: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like how I'm writing Jade. She's a difficult character to get right, but that makes her all the more fun to write. Anyway, thank you again._

_twentyfour7bade: Thank you! I try incredibly hard to make the characters seem as them as possible._

_A/N: Sorry if the first scene seems rushed. The scene is really long on the show with a lot of dialogue and I was feeling lazy, so I tried to cut out as much dialogue as I could._

**A Film by Dale Squires**

"Hi, Beck."

"Hey, man."

"Hey." Beck nodded at Andre as he took a seat in the fold up chairs in front of his friends. He was feeling a little bit of guilt about sitting with Tori and Andre in the Black Box theater without Jade after she had asked him to stay away from Tori. He had been doing pretty well for the past few days and things between him and Jade were better. He didn't want to ruin that or bring up any insecurities.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked as she glanced around the theater.

"She'll be here soon." Beck looked back at the doors as he answered. He was hoping she got there sooner rather than later. As much as Jade would mock him for admitting to the this, he missed her. To be fair, the last time he saw her was the night before. It wasn't like he had driven her to school and been making out with her in the hallway ten minutes ago.

"Beck?" Andre waved a hand in front of his best friend's face. "Beck, are you listening?" Tori asked, again.

"Hmm? Yeah." Beck managed to rip his eyes from the door and meet Tori and Andre's earnest eyes. "Sorry, I'm a little spacey today."

"You've been spacey a lot lately." Tori commented concerned. For almost a whole week, Beck had been spacing out all the time. Andre nodded, telling Beck he had noticed too.

"Have I?" Beck asked. He knew they were right. He was also well aware that Jade was the cause. He was so happy to still have her and be able to call her his girlfriend that he found himself living for the moments they were together, even if those moments were in the middle of class. He had almost lost the girl he loved and he would feel incredibly stupid if he didn't appreciate his time with her.

Beck was saved by Jade as she made her entrance. She paused in the doorway, examining the situation before deciding that she was fine with it. She took her seat beside Beck and made a deliberate effort to ignore the fools behind her. "Hello to you too, Jade," Tori muttered.

Jade masked her face with indifference and looked back at Tori. "Did you hear something?" Tori rolled her eyes and Jade smirked before turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"Hey," Beck whispered with a stupid smile. Jade preceded to roll her eyes at his "cutesy" behavior. Instead of getting annoyed, he just laughed and watched as she placed her legs on his lap. He moved his arm so it was resting on her thighs and she rested her hands on his shoulder and arm. He was perfectly fine with the new sitting arrangement for a few reasons. First, he could rest his hands on her legs. Second, Jade was now facing him almost completely. Third, If Jade was being affectionate she was probably in a good mood.

"Good morning!" Cat yelled as she sat down in the front row. A few murmured greetings were made in response. "Let's play a game!" Cat giggled as she twirled her red hair around her finger. She loved red velvet cupcakes.

"Okay, if you had to give up the internet or… one of your feet." No one interrupted her to ask the game. Everyone knew how to play.

"Foot." Cat answered first.

"Foot." Then Andre jumped in.

"Foot." Jade's bored tone came third.

Beck took a moment to lift his foot up as he contemplated his choice before saying, "See ya foot." Tori was dubious at first, but eventually chose the internet over her foot. The teacher walked in starting class before they could say anything else. Beck leaned into Jade and kissed her cheek as the teacher passed their row. A ghost of a smile covered her lips, but it was gone not even a second later.

Beck listened as the teacher talked on and Robbie complained about the guys who stole his shoe. Tori said something and Jade mocked her. The class was fairly normal until the teacher introduced Dale Squires. He didn't get to say anything of much importance before a mob of students burst through the main doors. Apparently Cat was responsible. Trina's shrill voice could be heard over all the others and Beck waited patiently as the teacher shooed all the students, but Trina away. They bickered for a while before the teacher turned to Tori and said, "Tori, can you make your sister leave?"

"Trina stop embarrassing me or I'm going to embarrass you." Tori wasn't phased by Trina. Her older sister was always doing things like this.

Beck looked back and forth between the two sisters before deciding that it wasn't interesting enough to watch. He turned his attention to Jade and took one of her pale hands in his. It never ceased to amaze him how pale her silky skin really was. He played with her fingers and she surprisingly let him with no mocking or sarcastic comment. Unfortunately, Tori caught his girlfriend's attention with a mortifying story about how Trina peed on Santa Clause and Jade pulled her hand from his. He had to admit it was a pretty funny story though. When Dale finally started talking Jade pulled away from him and took her legs off his lap. He was slightly hurt by her change of position, but he knew it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Dale Squires. He was pretty excited to have the director speaking to them too. It got even better when they said Dale was going to help them direct a short film. Brainstorming about the short film led to Rex making a crack at Jade which resulted in Jade knocking him unconscious with her notebook. Beck looked to her debating whether or not to scold her behavior, but before he could decide the teacher asked him about his one man play. Having Dale Squires direct his play would be incredible.

* * *

><p>Jade watched silently as Beck finished rewriting his play for the short movie. He had been at it for a few hours. She was sitting a few feet away at the other end of the couch playing with a pair of scissors, just watching him. He hadn't noticed her staring yet. Normally this would bore her and she would demand to do something else, but she was finding the silence, excluding the snips coming from her scissors, oddly nice.<p>

"Done," Beck proclaimed with a proud smile. Jade didn't saying anything, so he turned his attention towards her thinking she had fallen asleep, but she was awake and staring at him with her ice blue eyes. "What?"

"I think you should help Robbie." Jade had been thinking about it a lot and since Tori and her house were going to be a big part of their lives for the next few days she wanted to keep Beck occupied with something else.

"Help Robbie?"

"With his car," Jade specified.

"Why?" Beck questioned. Jade wanted him to _help_ someone. Not just someone, but Robbie.

"Because." Beck put his laptop off to the side and slid down the couch so he was sitting beside Jade.

"Because why?" Jade never did things that helped people just because. His girlfriend could be sweet and vulnerable and on some rare occasions genuinely nice, but she always had a motive.

"Vega won't be there." Beck sighed and fell back into the couch. Tori, of course this was about her. He ran his fingers through his black, silky hair.

"Really, Jade?" Beck rolled his head so he could meet her guarded eyes. "The producers told you that it was fake and despite that well known fact I've been avoiding Tori for almost two weeks, on your request."

Jade raised her chin stubbornly. "And?"

"And I didn't cheat on you!" Beck groaned and rested his elbows on his knees while he waited for Jade to say something. "Let alone with Tori!"

"I know." Jade's voice was soft, but it screamed of the hurt she had felt thinking he had, in fact, cheated on her with Tori.

"You have to trust me." Beck had been with Jade for years. He loved her and he knew she loved him. He had yet to figure out whether or not she trusted him. When she would tell him about her dad or her dreams or when she was nicer to him than everyone else, he thought she did, but then she would have a jealous rage over some girl that hit on him.

"I do trust you."

Beck looked up from his hands and stared into her defensive blue orbs. "Trust that I love you and that I would never cheat on you." Jade let several moments pass in silence before getting up and leaving Beck alone on the orange couch in his RV.

The next morning Jade stormed up to the table solely occupied by her boyfriend and slammed her bag on the bench. "Fine."

Beck's eyebrows rose as he looked at his girlfriends expression. "Fine what?"

"After," she paused making sure he understood before finishing, "you help Robbie with his car you can stop avoiding Vega."

"And?" Beck prodded seeing the conflicted emotions in her eyes.

"I trust you." She muttered. He brought his hand to his ear, so she would speak up despite the fact that he had heard her. "I trust you," she repeated in a vexed manner. He smirked and reached across the table to grab her hand. He led her around the table and stood up kissing her lightly.

"I love you." Beck grinned in triumph as Jade's disgruntled expression turned into a satisfied smirk.

"I know." She kissed him once more before sitting down at the table, dragging him down with her.


	19. Sleepover at Sikowtiz's

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**Sleepover at Sikowitz's**

Beck froze as he listened for any signs of a lurking person outside the bathroom. Sikowitz would wait outside just to see if Beck broke character. Hearing nothing he turned the water on and pulled out his phone. He thought about just texting Jade, but he really wanted to hear her voice. Deciding to take the risk he pressed speed dial.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Beck glanced down at his phone. Why wasn't she answering?

"What?" Beck glanced down surprised before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hey…," He whispered.

"What?" She repeated.

"Are you okay? I mean that tray was really hot and you were in a lot of pain," Beck muttered trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I'm fine." Jade glanced down at the white bandage wrapped around her hand.

"You sure? I can lose." Jade sighed as she thought about his offer. As much as she didn't want him near Vega it was an assignment and she couldn't make Beck get a bad grade just because. Besides if he beat Vega then it would all be worth it.

"I'm fine," Jade repeated.

"Okay." Beck didn't know what to else to say. He had just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Bye," Jade said after a long moment of silence.

"I lo…," Beck faltered as his phone clicked, "ve you." He knew that now wasn't the time. but he was kind of annoyed with Jade. After telling him she trusted him last week she got jealous within minutes of being at Sikowitz's and now she was being curt with him on the phone when all he wanted was to check on her.

"Mr. British-man?" Beck cast a disgruntled look at the cream door and turned off the water. Back to the game.

* * *

><p>"You said you were fine!" Beck yelled as he helplessly looked at the white dressing wrapped around his girlfriends burned hand.<p>

"I am fine," Jade muttered darkly.

"Fine does not equal they wrapped my hand in sterilized gauze!" After losing the game Beck planned to go looking for Jade right away. Despite his annoyance with her attitude the night before he was still feeling protective since she hurt herself. He hadn't had to go far since Jade had apparently stayed the night in his RV.

"Whatever." Jade looked away from Beck and to the shiny scissors currently residing in her unburned hand.

"And those…" Beck grabbed the scissors from her, "are not toys! Especially when you're already injured."

Jade glared at him incredulously. He just took her scissors. "Give them back!" She demanded.

"What's wrong with you?" Beck asked, upset. Jade was being so cold. It was him that should be giving her the cold shoulder.

"You took my scissors!"

"You're being a gank!" Jade narrowed her eyes.

"You spent the entire night at Sikowtiz's with Vega while playing some creepy, toughy-feely brit. That's what's wrong with me. Now give me back my scissors!" Beck blinked a few times letting her words absorb.

"You said you trusted me!" Beck couldn't believe this was still an issue.

"I'm working on it!" Jade got up from the couch and snatched the reflective scissors from Beck's hand. Happy to have her scissors back a satisfied smirk crossed her lips.

"Working on it?" Beck asked stunned. The words echoing in his head. Almost three years together and she was still working on trusting him. After telling him she trusted him.

Jade's eyes flickered up to rest on Beck's dazed face. He looked so defeated. She wanted to reassure him. Tell him that she trusted him 100%, but she couldn't lie again. Besides comforting people wasn't really her thing. "Beck?" No response. "Beck" Her voice a little louder. Her voice finally penetrated the fog in his and his glazed eyes looked over to her. "My hand is fine." She raised the hand in question a little to prove her point. "And I love you."

Beck sighed and nodded as he glanced at her hand. "I love you too."

"I'm working on it. We're working on it….right?" Jade asked cautiously. Beck nodded and ran his hand through his hair. They were working on it together.


	20. Beggin' on Your Knees

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm finally starting the second season, yay! So this is the episode with the timeout and I know a few, or a lot, of you have issues with Beck giving Jade a timeout and probably want me to change the scene, but since in the show Jade doesn't have a real problem with it and allows it to happen I'm going to follow her lead. After all I'm portraying the characters and their opinions are the ones that matter in the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Beggin' on Your Knees**

As everyone crowded around the piano Tori cast an awkward glance in Jade's direction. She was sitting on the stairs pouting with Beck standing just a few feet from her. Tori couldn't help but wonder if she was going to sit there all night. Wasn't Beck going to like take her out of timeout? She was shaken out of her thoughts as Andre started to sing, "One day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me. Yeah one day, I'll have you crawling like a…"

"Centipede!" Cat sang with an excited smile.

Tori chuckled before joining in, "You mess with me and mess with her, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve. Yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me." When Tori glanced over to Jade again she found her missing. She reached across the piano and tapped Beck's arm. He looked up at her while nodding his head to the lyrics coming from Andre. She pointed to the steps and shrugged her shoulders. Beck looked over and saw his girlfriend absent. He nodded to Tori and then took off upstairs.

"Jade?" He called out. He was wondering if she was mad at him for earlier, but she had been pouty, not pissed. "Jade?" He glanced around. All the doors were closed. Shrugging he took a chance and opened the first door. Trina's room and no Jade. He opened the next one, but it was just an empty bathroom with a lot of girly products on the counter. Jade didn't have nearly that many products littering his RV. He took a look at the two doors that were left. He figured the one furthest away was probably Tori's parents, so he opened the closest one. Tori's room and no Jade. He really doubted Jade was in the other bedroom. "Jade?"

"Out here." Beck scanned the room puzzled. Where was she?

"Marco?"

Jade rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out. "Polo, you idiot." Beck sighed as he saw a pale hand sticking in from the window. His eye's widened as he realized she was probably on the roof. He made his way over and stuck his head out the window. Yep, she was sitting on the roof playing with her scissors, as if doing one or the other wasn't dangerous enough on it's own.

"Babe, whatcha doing?"

"Killing vampires." Jade made sure to send a glare over to her boyfriend as she answered his idiotic question.

Beck nodded his head knowing he should have expected that. "Nice sarcasm."

"Thanks," Jade drawled with a raised eyebrow.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Got bored."

"Wanna come inside?"

"Not really."

Beck paused as he considered his options. He couldn't just let her stay out there all night. "I'll let you do something evil to Tori's room." Probably not the responsible option, but whatever.

"Been there, done that." Beck surveyed the room with a watchful eye, but he had never been in Tori's room before so he really didn't know what to look for.

"What'd you do?" She only smirked evilly at him. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Beck waited for Jade to say something. Whenever she got difficult like this he just had to be patient. Minutes passed and Beck considered crawling out onto the roof with her, but before he could decide she climbed through the window.

"You ready to go back downstairs?" The sound of Tori singing with the piano could be heard. Jade looked around Tori's room and her eyes lingered on the bed as an evil thought entered her mind. Beck would never go for it though and the more Jade thought about it she didn't want Beck to associate Tori with that, so she shrugged and walked out of the room. Beck caught up with her on the stairs and he grasped her hand in his own.

"Let's try the beginning again." Tori took a deep breath and started singing, "You had it all, the day you told me you want me, want me. I had it all, but…" She trailed off as she got stuck again. They'd been working on the beginning for a while.

Suddenly a voice continued for her and Andre got the music going. "let you fool me, fool me, completely. Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention. 'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions." Beck shook his head amused before brushing a kiss against Jade's hair. She just had to include in the song Tori being stupid.

Cat picked up the rest of the finished song, "And one day, I'll have you begin' on your knees for me…"


	21. Tori Gets Stuck

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: Two things. First, I'm totally starting to go out of order, so I apologize. I'll try my best to go and finish the episodes I skip. Second, I know says that Beck helped his friend Saturday, but he wasn't there the day the gang was at school, so I'm changing it to Friday and Saturday._

**Tori Gets Stuck**

"Oh, wait up." Beck pulled his vibrating phone out. "I gotta answer this." Alex nodded and went back inside to grab another box. "Hey."

"Are you done yet?"

"Uh," Beck looked around at all the boxes, "not yet."

"Be done." Jade demanded.

"Did something happen?" Beck ignored his friend as he loaded a box into his truck.

"No."

"Jade," Beck said as sternly as he could.

"Beck," Jade mocked.

"What happened?" Beck walked away from his truck. He didn't want Alex to overhear if Jade was actually upset.

"Whatever. Bye."

"Wait, wait!" Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What?" Jade snarled.

"Where are you?" He understood her frustration somewhat. He hadn't really seen her in a couple days since he'd been helping his buddy move.

"Why?" Jade asked suspiciously as she looked around her surroundings.

"Come on."

"The RV." Beck paused, surprised. Was she waiting for him?

"Oh, well, do you want to come help Alex move?"

"Not particularly."

"Do you want to come stand around playing with your scissors while you watch me help Alex move?" Beck half-expected a negative, but Jade paused.

"Fine." Jade got off of Beck's unmade bed and headed for the door. "I'll be there in ten."

Beck started to walk back over to his truck. He hoped Alex wouldn't mind Jade hanging around. "Ok. I love you."

"Whatever." Then she hung up. Beck shook his head and met Alex's inquisitive eyes.

"That your girl?" He asked with a grin. He slid a box further into the truck.

"Yeah. She's gonna come over." Alex and Jade had met only a few times, but thankfully Alex found her amusing most of the time rather than upsetting.

"She's gonna help me move?" It was hard to picture the snarky girl doing him any favors.

"Not exactly." Beck laughed. "She's just coming to hang out." He grabbed an unmarked box and made his way to his truck.

"Ah, she's just gonna be here to distract you, huh?" Alex nudged Beck as they crossed paths.

"Something like that."

"Like that? Man, she's smokin'." Alex was sure the girl could get any guy with her looks.

"I know," Beck said with a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

* * *

><p>Jade held her hand down on the horn as she pulled into the driveway. As she parked she could see Beck jogging over to her. He leaned through her open window and kissed her cheek before opening her door. "Hey, babe."<p>

"Yeah, hey." Jade didn't bother to wait for Beck as she started to walk towards the house. Beck grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop before she could get inside though.

"What's going on?" He knew she had been upset about being Tori's understudy, but he thought she had come to terms with it somewhat. She had seemed happy that she had gotten to mess with Tori, even if she hadn't gotten the part.

Before she could answer Alex came out. "Hey, gothie!" Beck sighed annoyed. Now was not the time to be irritating Jade.

"Jock." Jade replied in a clipped tone. She turned away from Alex and back to her boyfriend. "So? I'm here. Go do manly things." Beck sighed unsure, but kissed her forehead and took off to grab another box. She would open up when she was ready.

Jade watched the boys for twenty minutes before Beck told her that they had to run the boxes down to the valley. She followed Beck to his truck. She got stuck sitting in the middle between Beck and Alex. Alex didn't do much to piss her off, but she still rebuffed all attempts at conversation with him. She nestled into Beck's side as much as she could without him crashing the car and Alex kept to himself most of the way. They unloaded within ten minutes and then it was back again for another load.

As Beck got out of the car he clasped his silky, pale girlfriend's hand in his and used it to slow their pace. When Alex was far enough away he tugged gently and Jade turned around. He brought his other hand up to her hair and twirled a colored streak. "You know I really love your hair." Jade didn't respond as she stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Wanna know what else I love?" His hand moved from her soft hair to her neck and he traced the black strand of string down until he was playing with the gold ring. "I love that you're wearing our necklace." Jade looked down, letting her hair fall around her face as a veil. She'd worn it the last two days without much thought, but she never expected someone to notice. Beck laughed and kissed her crown. "I missed you too," he whispered before stalking off.

Jade took a deep breath and made her way over to the boys. She watched silently for awhile only occasionally looking away to play with her scissors. Her mood gradually improved after Beck gave her some wrecked boxes to cut up. She even convinced Beck to stop for coffee. He ordered her usual, black with two sugars, on the last trip over to the valley.

Her departing words to Alex were "You have a lot of stuff. Get rid of it."


	22. Prom Wrecker

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it._

**Prom Wrecker**

Jade sighed as she sat down at one of the many empty tables around the Asphalt Cafe. Everyone had gone home twenty minutes ago and now she was just stalling. With Beck in Canada she had no where to go, but home. Her phone started screeching and she groaned as she went scouring through her bag. Finally she pulled it out and hit answer without a glance at the screen.

"What?" She growled.

"Hey, babe." Came Beck's cheery greeting. He'd just gotten settled in at his family's house and Jade had made him promise five times to call as soon as he could.

"Oh, hey." Jade glared at the obnoxiously loud group of people exiting the building.

"Where are you?"

"School." Beck paused as he checked his phone and started doing the math in his head. Jade waited all of two minutes before shouting, "Beck!"

"Hang on." Jade sighed annoyed, but complied. Finally Beck said, "School's over."

"No, really? I hadn't noticed." Jade rolled her eyes and slouched into her seat.

"What are you still doing there?" Beck knew that he usually drove her…well everywhere, but she had known about him going to Canada. She would have made other arrangements, right?

"Where else would I go?" Beck hesitated as he considered her options. Home, Cat's….that's it.

"What about Cat?"

Jade took a deep breathe as she began her story, "Her brother…"

"Oh. Never mind," Beck interrupted. "You could go to the RV." Even though she still didn't have a key and he had locked the door he was confident in his girlfriend's ability to break in.

"You're not there." Jade stated, not understanding. Why would she go to his RV if he wasn't there?

"I know, but it's somewhere to go."

"I guess," Jade said somewhat reluctantly.

"You can stay there until I get back," Beck said proud of himself for thinking of the idea.

"I could." Jade knew that the RV was always an option. It's not as if Beck would be mad at her for going there while he was gone, but that was their place. It would be weird without him there.

"Don't be difficult. I'll be home by the weekend."

Jade ran a hand through her curls as she muttered, "Yeah, just in time to miss my performance."

Beck was silent for a moment. He had known when he left that there was a chance that he would miss it, but he had hoped Sikowitz would have let Jade change the dates. "Sikowitz wouldn't move it?"

"No open slots," Jade grumbled.

"I'm really sorry, babe. I was looking forward to this one."

Of course that was the wrong thing to say because the next words out of his girlfriend's mouth were, "Oh, and you dread all my other performances?"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I just had a lot of fun helping you with this one, not that I don't usually have fun. I do." Beck ranted as he tried to defend himself.

"Hole's getting deeper."

"Yeah, I'm gonna give up now." Beck sighed. "I miss you."

"Whatever." Jade's tone was nonchalant, but she was playing with gold ring around her neck.

"Come on. I know you're wearing our necklace," Beck remarked smugly.

"Oh, yeah?"

"You always wear it when I go away." It had also helped that Cat had texted him telling him how adorable she thought it was that he and Jade had matching necklaces.

"Do not," Jade mumbled. Beck stayed silent as he waited for her signature line. She always asked when he went away. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Jade could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Whatever. Bye." Jade looked around once before grabbing her bag and starting the walk to the RV.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"I hate Vega!" Jade shouted.

Beck sighed. "What happened this time?"

"She just had to have a stupid prome this Saturday and now I can't do my performance! And Sikowtiz took her side even though he promised Saturday to me first! He's always liked Vega better than me." Jade ranted as she paced in the small RV.

"I don't think he likes her more, babe. She just scares him less."

"Same thing! I can't believe her. Hollywood Arts has never had a prom before and we don't need one now!" Jade was sure she could actually feel her blood boiling.

"Calm down, okay? Do you have your scissors?" After a number of years with Jade he had come up with an almost, not totally, fool-proof way to calm Jade down.

"Yes," Jade said sulking. Beck resisted the desire to laugh; he could hear her pouting.

"And you promise your only going to cut up the pre-agreed items?" After Jade ruined three of his shirts, two pants, and his shower curtain they had sat down and designated certain items as cutable and others as off-limits.

"Mmhmm." Jade was already cutting up one of the agreed upon items.

"You know at least now I'll be in town to see it. We can talk to Sikowitz together when I get back." Jade only gave a distracted 'mhmm'. Beck continued to talk about anything and everything. Usually this was the part where he would hold Jade and kiss her cheek and talk about whatever because he knew that usually calmed her down. When he asked why that worked she had given him a vague answer about his voice. After an hour of this his dad started yelling for him to get off the phone and spend time with the family. Really that meant someone told his dad who it was he was talking to. "Look, babe, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Fine," Jade replied and hung up her phone, tossing the object a few feet away from her.

Vega would pay for what she had done.

* * *

><p>Beck smiled at the familiar sight of his house and as they got closer he could see his RV. He had really missed being home and he was excited to see Jade. As soon as the car was parked Beck hoped out, grabbed his bags, and headed straight to his RV. He dropped his bags by the door and noticed that his girlfriend, while asleep in his bed, was wearing one of his plaid shirts over a blue fancy dress. As he sat on the edge of the bed he could feel that the sheets were damp and on closer examination Jade's makeup had run down her cheeks. "Jade? Wake up." He knew that he was breaking one of his own rules by attempting this without coffee in hand, but he was concerned. "Jade."<p>

"Go away," Jade groaned as she swatted her hand in the direction of the annoying noise.

"Babe, come on." Beck moved a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Beck?" Jade asked groggily.

"Yeah. What happened? Are you okay? Why are the sheets wet?" He fired off.

"Vega's stupid." That was the only thing Jade would say to him for many hours despite his persistent questioning. Only once he had given her coffee, let her shower, and spent two and a half hours watching _The Scissoring _would she finally retell the events that had occurred the night before at Tori's 'prome'. To be honest he wasn't sure if he was mad at Jade or Tori. Jade had been a real gank while he was gone, but Tori didn't have to embarrass Jade and let Doug the Dipper Guy take off with her. Jade could have been killed by the creep. Deciding that he would rather not start a fight with his girlfriend or close friend he was going to just let it go. Jade was fine and Tori got her prom.

As Jade watched the emotions flicker through Beck's eyes she nervously awaited his response. Usually he got mad when she did stuff like sabotage. She was sure that he was going to lecture her and make her apologize to Vega, but those weren't the words out of his mouth. Instead he said, "I really missed you."

"Yeah?" She asked suspiciously. He nodded confirmation. "I missed you too," she said hoping that some unprovoked signs of affection would lessen his disappointment.

"Let's spend the day together, just us." Jade watched him wearily as he got up and changed into other clothes.

"Just us?" Jade was sure he'd want to see the gang. After all they were _his_ friends.

"Yeah. I'll see everyone tomorrow." When he came back over to join her on the couch he was carrying two mugs of coffee.

"Okay." Jade accepted the coffee and took a deep breath as she inhaled the precious scent. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything. I was thinking watch a few movies, maybe play some games." Jade nodded. She honestly didn't care what they did. She was content to be with Beck. They both got settled and Beck got ready to start the movie, but before he did he asked, "By the way, why is my bed wet?"

"It was raining last night." Beck nodded as the picture of Jade walking to the RV in the pouring rain entered his mind. He hit play and wrapped his arms tight around her. She relaxed into his arms and he couldn't have been happier to be home.


	23. Jade Gets Crushed

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_**Read - **A/N: Hey guys, so the pictures I mention in this chapter are real and I wanted a way to be able to show them to you guys and the only way I could come up with was to put them as the "cover" for this story using the new image manager. The picture will change for the next three chapters, starting with this one, so be on the lookout. I'll show the images in the order I mention them in the story. Also the credit for the pictures goes to Elizabeth-Gillies . net because that's where I found them_

**Jade Gets Crushed**

Beck spread out the dozen or so pictures around the table. He had to pick his favorite for his photography class. He had spent half the week with the camera glued to his side, so he could capture the perfect moment. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to eliminate some. Beck scanned the room as he looked for someone to help him.

"Yo, Andre!" Andre's head shot up as he looked over to Beck. Andre swallowed nervously before approaching Beck.

"What'd ya need?" Beck didn't know about his crush on Jade, so there was no need to be nervous.

"I need some help. I have to pick a picture for my class, but I can't decide." Beck motioned at the table before them.

Andre looked down and gulped. "There's a lot of Jade." And boy did she look gorgeous in all of them.

"She was around, you know?" Beck tried to blow the tiny fact off. The truth was that, yes, Jade was around, but he had taken it on as a challenge to take a picture that captured the essence of Jade. Plus it was fun to annoy her with all the pictures.

"Course." Andre glanced around, counting the pictures that weren't of Jade. "Uh, what was your assignment?"

" 'Take a picture that reveals the truth.' My teacher's a little cliche," Beck explained.

Andre groaned. Jade was the perfect subject for the assignment. There was no way he could pick one that wasn't Jade. "Uh, that one," He said pointing at a random picture.

"Really?" Beck's hand hovered over the pictures before picking up his favorite three. "I was thinking one of these."

"Oh. How come?" Andre asked trying to look past the pictures in Beck's hands. Beck couldn't know.

Beck stopped at one. "This one I love the lighting. She looks stunning, even though she's, you know, glaring at me."

"Well, she was reading," Andre defended.

Beck flipped to the next one. "This one is just total Jade with the sunglasses and the glaring. Plus the contrast between the white wall and her pale skin and her black clothes and hair."

"Yeah, total Jade," Andre repeated as he risked a glance at the photo. She was really pretty. Beck flipped to the last one and Andre stared slack-jawed. "She's smiling."

Beck smiled as he studied the picture. "I know. We went to the beach and we were just having some fun." That day was one of his favorites with her.

"You guys have fun?" Andre asked. He was sure Jade was grouchy all the time.

Beck gave Andre a funny look while he said, "Yeah." Why would he date Jade if they never had fun?

"She looks…happy," And really, really pretty. "It's this one, man."

"Yeah?" Beck asked looking up from the picture.

"Yeah." Andre nodded and took a deep breath before leaving Beck to his pictures.


	24. Author's Note Sorry!

Hey, everyone. So I know you all hate me for posting anything other than a new long chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that I made a twitter for anyone who wants to follow me. I'll be using it to update you guys on what I'm working on and what will be updated soon. I figure its a nice way to keep you guys informed while you wait for updates. It's not my personal twitter. If I tweet something it will have to do with my stories/fanfiction. I want you guys to feel free to tweet me and ask questions or just comment. I'm making this for you guys, so I hope you do follow me. My username is madkin18. I hope to hear from you guys soon. :)


	25. A Christmas Tori

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**A Christmas Tori**

"God, Jade give me a break. I didn't mean anything by it." Beck ran his fingers through his hair.

"How else am I suppose to take it? You said you didn't want to be with me!"

Beck rolled his eyes at her exaggeration. "That's not what I said. I told you that I need a little more time to myself."

"You want to break up with me," she whispered.

Beck sighed and shook his head, exasperated. "I don't want to break up," he insisted.

There was silence while she studied his unwavering stare. She glanced down to her coffee cup and said, "We should get to class."

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Jade glanced out her window to watch Beck pull up in her driveway. Despite his request for time he had insisted on still picking her up everyday. Not wanting to get herself all worked up so early in the day she grabbed her gears of war bag and headed down to the beat up truck. As she approached the passenger side she was convinced Beck was having a seizure. Pulling the door open she demanded, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Beck replied annoyed with her attitude.

"You're shaking." Jade reached inside the car and put her hand to his chest. Beck moved out of her reach and rolled his eyes. Jade's eyes narrowed into slits. "Get out. I'm driving."

"What? No, I'm fine."

Jade ignored him as she made her way to the driver's side. She opened the door and stood next to him with a raised eyebrow. When he refused to move she said, "You'll kill us." FInally he moved over and let her get into the car. No one said anything for the first ten minutes then finally Jade asked, "Why are you vibrating?"

Beck kept his gaze trained out the window while he answered her. "Had a few cups of coffee."

"Few?" Jade said suspicious. She was queen of everything coffee. She was also the only one of the two that could handle more than four cups a day.

He raised up the hand holding his coffee and said, "Seventh. Gotta be awake in school."

"Just call a damn bug killer, " Jade snarled. She was so tense all the time and Beck was the reason why. He was moody and irritated and impatient, especially with her. She'd bet her life that his lack of sleep was the reason he wanted "time for himself." This cricket was going to destroy their relationship.

Beck sighed. "I'm not having this fight again, Jade."

"It's a stupid fight," Jade muttered under her breath.

"What?" Beck asked.

"Nothing." Jade parked the car in Beck's usual spot and got out glancing around the parking lot. She spotted someone. "I gotta go," she said already walking away.

Beck looked at her bewildered. "Where are you going?!" He started after her since she refused to stop walking.

"Gotta talk to Sikowitz."

"Fine. You could have just said that." Beck rolled his eyes. She didn't have to be such a gank.

"Oh, you're coming? Thought you might want to be alone," Jade remarked.

"Jade…"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day after school<strong>

"Ready?" Beck asked as he came up to Jade's locker. The nine coffee's he had drank throughout the day had worn off enough that he was acting normal, but not tired enough to fall asleep.

"No."

"No?" Beck asked confused.

"I'm getting a ride with Cat." Jade explained still switching books from her locker to her bag.

"Why? I'm right here, ready to go." Beck ran his fingers through his slightly greasy hair.

Jade stopped mid-motion to meet Beck's eyes. "Cat actually wants me around."

"That's not fair. I-…"

"You want to talk fair? My boyfriend of three years doesn't want to spend time with me anymore, but he doesn't want to break up. How fair it that?" Beck opened his mouth, but before he could fill the stunned silence Cat showed up bouncing slightly.

"Hiya! Ready, Jade?" She asked with big brown doe eyes, not quite understanding what she had walked in on.

Jade ripped her eyes from Beck's to look at Cat. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

"Are you gonna talk to me today?" Beck asked as he walked up to Jade, who was still in her christmas get-up. He'd waited for the hallway to clear before he approached her, unsure if she would cause a scene.

Jade stared at him for a few seconds with an unreadable expression. "Okay."

Beck nodded and smiled a little. "So, uh, Andre got the cricket."

"Did he kill it?" Jade asked. He was being ridiculous about that damn cricket. He refused to kill it, which is the only reason they'd been suffering the past month.

"No." Beck's expression darkened for a moment, before he forced himself to relax. "Crickets like peanut butter. Who knew?" Jade didn't say anything as she watched him talk. "I would, uh, invite you to come over, but I was planning on catching up on sleep and you'd just be bored and-"

"I get it." Jade leaned up and kissed his lips for only a second. "I'll see you another time." Without another word she turned around walked off. Beck followed her figure and was disappointed to watch her join their friends.

They would work things out… just later.


	26. The Gorilla Club

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**The Gorilla Club**

_A/N: Hey guys. Hope you guys like this chapter even though it's not a happy Bade one. Next chapter is The Worst Couple, dun dun dun… Anyway enjoy. R&R._

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl! I'm going to get her fired. Just watch, she'll…"

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "God, Jade. Stop being such a gank. She was just being nice." He took her out for a stupid dinner and she just had to ruin it. All she did was pick fights with other girls when they went out. He shouldn't even bother anymore.

"_Right_." Jade spent a minute glaring before she decided that it was pointless since he was driving. "Take me home." This stupid date night was a horrible idea. He insisted on it though. Wanted to make sure they were still seeing each other despite his request for space. It was suppose to be sweet, show her that he really didn't want to break up. Really it just made everything that much worse.

"What? Why?" She was always doing this crap.

"I don't wanna go to freaking Vega's, all right?"

"We told her we would go over."

"So?" One eyebrow raised.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Cat's gonna be upset."

"What do I care?"

"We're going."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna drop you at home, kay?"<p>

"Why?" Today was Tuesday and Beck had decided that Tuesdays were hang out as a couple day. Jade hated that they even needed a damn day.

"Cause I gotta help Tori."

"Of course you do. " Jade's hand clenched. "Poor little Tori needs a big strong man to help her."

Beck shook his head at her southern belle accent. "She's just a friend. God, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I don't know. Try it one more time." Beck didn't bother to respond besides an audible sigh. "Maybe I'll believe the lie."

"What?" Beck asked. Her words had been two low.

"Just drive faster."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Beck greeted with a black two sugar coffee. He knew Jade was upset he blew her off yesterday. The five unanserwed calls last night were indication enough.<p>

"Whatever."

Beck bit his tongue. Deep breath. "I was thinking we could make up for yesterday tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He gave her a small smile.

"Okay."

"Okay."

The conversation stalled until Cat ran up to Jade at school ranting about her brother's turtle.

* * *

><p>"Answer your damn phone."<p>

_This number is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeep._

"Call me. I'm waiting."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Come on. Come on."

_This number is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeep._

"This was your idea, you know."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Answer. Answer. Answer. Answer."_

_This number is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeep._

"Forget it. Call me when you decide to remember your girlfriend."

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring. Ring.<em>

_This number is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeep._

"Hey, babe. I know it was my idea. Tori needed help for her audition. I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Yeah, hey."

"Sorry about last night. Tori…"

"I got your voicemail."

"You're still coming over tonight, right?"

"Sure."

"Wanna stop for coffee? We have time."

"No." Beck rolled his eyes. He knew that missing their nightly phone calls when he had insisted upon them had been bad, but she was overreacting. He was helping out a mutual friend. She was just jealous.

"Fine, whatever, Jade."

* * *

><p><em>This number is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeep.<em>

"I'm outside the RV. Where the hell are you?"

_This number is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeep._

"Answer your damn phone. It's freezing out."

_This number is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeep._

"Again, this was your freaking idea!"

_This number is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeep._

"I'm leaving."

Jade sighed as she ran her fingers through her cold locks. This was his freaking idea! All these stupid date nights and phone calls and couple days. As if they were some married couple with kids who had to carve out time to be together.

_Do you know where Beck is?_

_Yeppy. :)))_

_Where?_

_Torrrriii's hehe_

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to make her do the gorilla thing."<p>

"I didn't make her."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did."

"She wanted to do the gorilla thing!"

"Whatever, Jade."

"Drop me off at home."

"I thought we were suppose to hang out tonight."

"I did too."

"What?"

"Take me home."

"Fine."

"Fine."


	27. The Worst Couple

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: Hey, guys. This is the dreaded chapter. I purposefully used only dialogue in this chapter to show how much their communication has deteriorated, so in future chapters I'll do more than just dialogue. Anyway, hope you guys will stay with me as we descend into the dark chapters of the break up. Follow me on twitter at madkin18 or ask me questions on my which is linked to my twitter. R&R and hope you enjoy!  
><em>

**The Worst Couple**

"Do you want to go get dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright. Let's just go back to the RV then."

"I'd rather go home."

"You hate going home."

"And?"

"I apologized for what happened on the game show. What else do you want me to say?"

"Just take me home."

"I know that things have been difficult lately, but I don't want to break up, okay?"

"Okay. I still want to go home."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"We were voted worst couple!"<p>

"And?"

"We were the only couple!"

"And?"

"Don't you care at all?"

"It's a dumb game show, Beck."

"A dumb game show that voted us worst couple."

"Half the audience were Northridge ganks that want us to break up. Of course we were voted worst couple."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Can't you just take this seriously for one minute?"

"No."

"Jade! Jade!"

"I'm don't talking about this."

"No, _we're _not."

"He's kidnapping me! You all see it! Kidnapper! Kidnapper! Let go!"

* * *

><p>"We have to talk about this."<p>

"There's nothing to talk about."

"We were voted worst couple and we made Cat faint and we made Robbie cry."

"And?"

"We're not a perfect couple, Jade. All we do is fight."

"Fight? We don't even talk."

"That's because every time we talk it turns into a fight!"

"That's not all my fault! You wanted space!"

"Yeah, cause we were fighting."

"Well now we fight more, so good plan."

"This isn't my fault!"

"It's not mine either!"

"You're always jealous!"

"And you never listen to me!"

"I always listen to you!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Jade! You can't just walk away from me!"

"Watch me!"

* * *

><p>"Why is Cat not answering her phone?"<p>

"I don't know."

"Well, where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Text Robbie."

"Why?"

"He always knows where Cat is."

"Why can't you text Robbie?"

"He won't answer me."

"Fine. He says she's at Tori's."

"Ugh."

"He says they're all at Tori's."

"What?"

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on."

"I'm going because I want to."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><em>Jade West is single.<em>

_Beck Oliver is single._


	28. Andre's Horrible Girlfriend

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**Andre's Horrible Girlfriend**

_"Hey."_

_"Yeah, hey."_

That's what their three year relationship had been reduced to. Three words. She hadn't even bothered to glare. She always glared. Always.

Tori bugged him constantly. Asking if he was okay and telling him she was there to talk. She made sure to invite him everywhere the group minus Jade was going. Jade was going out with the group a lot less he gathered. A few times Tori would catch him in one of his "moments". That's what she called them. Sometimes he would just stare at her from across a room. Or he would stare at his phone, refreshing her slap page over and over. (After a few days he set his phone to notify him of any updates from her). Sometimes he would stand alone in the hallway and pull out his headphones. Neither of them had deleted their slap videos. Tori would always put her hand on his arm and give him a pitying look and say, "It'll get better."

Andre was ready with every insult he could come up with. _She's a gank. Remember that time she got you a can of lemonade for your birthday. A can of lemonade! She was always jealous. Too jealous. She was always around. Never any time for just the boys. Now you can talk to whoever you want. Bros before hoes, man._

Cat had been avoiding him. She wasn't cruel or mean. She just didn't come up to him in the halls or talk to him at lunch. They didn't have movie marathons anymore, but then again that had always been Jade and Cat's thing. He had just been an intruder. The only thing she had said to him was through text one night. He doesn't know why she was awake at three in the morning, but she was.

_its ok 2 miss her_

And he really, really did. But that didn't change any of what he said. He didn't want to be her boyfriend if all they were going to do was fight. Sometimes he wondered if she was up so late because she had been with Jade. And maybe Jade missed him too.

Robbie was the only one in their group who hadn't made an attempt to talk to him about Jade or the breakup. Beck was hanging out with Robbie a lot more. He was sure Robbie just didn't know what to say and was afraid of saying something wrong. Rex had no issue with talking about Jade and the break up. Beck dealt with a lot of jabs from the puppet, but eventually Robbie would put him down and then Beck could finally breathe. Even if just for a minute.


	29. Car, Rain, & Fire

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**Car, Rain, & Fire**

He twirled his phone around as he contemplated actually doing it. Actually texting Jade. Yeah, sure they were broken up, but he'd lost more than a girlfriend at Tori's house. They were friends, or at least they used to be. And he really just wanted that back. Even if they couldn't be together.

_Hey_

_What do you want?_

_2 talk 2 u_

_Beck…_

_to talk to you*_

_Better._

_So, how have you been?_

_I'm still mad._

_I know_

She never responded. She never even acknowledged that they had texted that night.

Beck nodded as Andre laid out the plan against Trina. It was a good one and it would work. But all he wanted to do was tell Jade. Jade would love the idea of pulling one over on Trina.

_So Andre and I are going to mess with Trina…_

_Good for you._

_Don't you wanna know how_

_No._

_Not even a little?_

_No._

_Come on. It's a good one._

…_Fine._

He spent ten minutes detailing the whole plan, even including the part where he had to kiss Trina. Part of him wanted to know if she would be jealous and the other half just wanted her to hear it from him first. He didn't want her to think he was over her. Because he wasn't.

_So, basically all of you idiots are going to fight over Trina and somehow that will embarrass her?_

…_.yeah_

She didn't respond again, but she also didn't explode when girls posted about the kiss on the slap.

"Jadey that's you phone." Jade glanced at Cat in the rearview mirror to see the redhead holding up her phone. "It's Beck."

"Whatever," Jade snarled keeping her eyes on the road.

Tori glanced at Jade and then at the phone in Cat's hands. "I didn't know you guys were talking."

"You don't know everything."

Tori paused, unsure. "Are you getting back together?" Tori pursed her lips as Jade stayed silent. She twisted in her seat to look back at Cat. "Did you know they were talking?"

"They always talk." Cat remarked absentmindedly as she unlocked Jade's phone.

_So it worked_

"Even when they're broken up?"

"Stay out of it, Vega," Jade snapped.

"Beck says, 'So it worked."

"Whatever." Cat happily started typing.

_Jadey says whatever_

_Cat?_

_Hiiiii_

_Where's Jade?_

_Drivinnn'_

"Cat!"

"Whaty?"

"Just tell him I'll text him later." Jade ignored Tori's prying eyes as she waited for Cat to start typing.

_Jadey says shell text u later_

_Bye Cat_

_byeeee hehe_

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeppy."

"Do you guys always text? Even when your broken up?"

"Just leave it alone, Vega." Tori slumped down into her seat. Why was she always the last to know?


	30. Tori and Jade's Playdate

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**Tori and Jade's Playdate**

Beck idly pressed a few buttons on his phone as he debated texting Jade by the soda machine. He hadn't talked to her in a few days, mostly because she still didn't seem to want to talk to him, but he had a legitimate excuse to text her this time. Technically he could even go up to her for this. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that she had never been to the RV to get her stuff back because then she would come and take her stuff. He wasn't sure if he was ready for all her stuff to just not be there anymore.

_hey_

He was waiting to see if she would reply when Cat and Robbie walked up to him. Then they started singing. He had to remember to take it in to get professionally cleaned pronto.

* * *

><p><em>so are you never going to respond?<em>

_jade?_

_come on_

_What?_

_hi_

_I hate you_

Beck sighed. He guessed she was having a bad day. Although she could actually hate him.

_what's wrong?_

_Go away_

_no_

Beck waited all night for any response at all, but there was nothing. He even check her slap page a few dozen times, but she wasn't on.

* * *

><p>Tori glanced at Jade before quickly looking to her green tea. She really wanted to ask about what was going on between Beck and her, but she had a small fear that Jade might cut her up with her scissors if she pried.<p>

"So…"

Jade groaned. "What? What do you want?"

Tori flinched slightly. "I was just wondering about, you know, you and Beck…"

"No." Jade turned back to her menu even though she already knew what she wanted.

"Come on!" Tori whined. "You guys are texting."

"Yeah, and?" Jade snarled.

"So are you guys back together?"

"No."

"Are you planning to get back together?"

Jade paused. "No."

"Are you guys trying to be friends?"

"No."

Tori groaned and threw her hands in the air. "Then I don't understand!"

Jade shrugged. "Maybe because it's none of your business what Beck and I are or are not doing."

"Whatever," Tori grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>why did you and tori take off after the play<em>

_Why do you care?_

_i'm curious_

_Why don't you ask your best buddy Tori?_

_cause i'm asking you_

_Whatever._

_so…_

_There were these two obnoxious guys from Nozu that hit on us._

_oh..._

_Does that bother you?_

_no_

_actually yeah it does_

_Interesting_

_i still care about you and i'm not ready to see you with another guy. happy?_

_No_


	31. Driving Tori Crazy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**Driving Tori Crazy**

_hey_

_Hi_

_i heard you offered tori a ride_

_Why do you care?_

_i thought it was weird_

_Oh, so you're saying I can't be nice?_

_thats not what i said_

_dont do that_

_Do what?_

_dont put words in my mouth_

_Whatever_

_no. no whatever. i know you can be nice. _

_Okay_

_i just meant that i never thought you would offer to help tori_

_Well I did._

_ok_

_im going to bed. ill talk to you tomorrow_

_Whatever_

_goodnight jade_

_Goodnight Beck_

* * *

><p><em>tori said you tried to kill her<em>

_Of course you believe Vega. _

_i didn't say that_

_you're doing it again_

_Whatever_

_no. this is what caused some of our fights_

_What caused our fights was you flirting with other girls._

_i don't flirt with other girls_

_Yes, you do._

_no. i only flirt with you_

_Not anymore. _

_why do you have to be so difficult?_

_why do you never believe me?_

_i do believe you!_

_I can't do this right now. Goodbye, Beck._


	32. How Trina Got In

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**How Trina Got In**

_can we meet up?_

_No._

_jade_

_Beck_

_why not?_

_jade?_

_dont ignore me_

_i don't know how to keep a girlfriend happy?_

_You don't_

_bullshit_

_i made you happy_

_I don't remember being happy when you flirted with other girls._

_I don't remember being happy every time you sided with Vega._

_I don't remember being happy when you didn't listen to me._

_i don't flirt with other girls. i don't always side with tori. and i do listen to you!_

_jade?_

_answer me_

_jade!_


	33. Tori Goes Platinum

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

**Tori Goes Platinum**

"Hey!" She chirped as she approached Beck's locker.

"Tori, hey."

Tori glanced to the phone in his hand. "Whatcha doing?"

Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "Nothing."

"I kind of wanted to ask about something."

Beck looked up curiously. "Okay."

"Are you and Jade still talking?"

"What do you mean?"

Tori shifted her weight to the balls of her feat. "When Jade drove Cat and I to Mona Patterson's house you were texting Jade."

"Oh." Beck paused. He and Jade never stopped talking. "We text."

"Even though you guys are, you know, broken up?"

"Yeah." Beck didn't know what else to say. Sure he and Jade were broken up and this was their longest break up yet, but Jade had been a part of his daily life since he was fourteen. He didn't know how to not talk to Jade.

"Oh."

Beck saw Tori's frown. "We're not getting back together if that's what you're asking."

"I was just curious. I mean you broke up because you were fighting all the time, but now you're texting."

"We're still fighting." Beck grumbled as he thought back to his texts with Jade the night before.

"Oh." Tori nodded along, pretending to understand. "So, are you going to audition for the Platinum Music Awards?"

"Nah, singings not really my thing. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm really nervous."

Beck reached out to put a comforting hand on her arm. "Don't worry, you'll do great."

* * *

><p><em>how could you do that?<em>

_tori's been nothing but nice to you_

_jade_

_stop ignoring me_

_this is childish_

_youre being a child_

_jade!_

* * *

><p><em>i had fun tonight<em>

_it was nice. what you did for tori_

_jade?_

_Why did you do it?_

_do what?_

_Kiss her._

_how did you…i was mad at you_

_You were mad at me?_

_You refuse to talk to me whenever I try to talk things out_

_We're broken up._

_so?_

_There's nothing to talk out._


End file.
